¿Que sería del mundo sin niños?
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Una serie de momentos divertidos en la infancia de los hermanos Yami y Yugi Motou.


**¿Qué sería del mundo sin niños?**

Yu-gi-oh! No me pertenece, qué más quisiera yo, además de a Yugi…

Una serie de momentos divertidos en la infancia de los hermanos Motou.

**Yami y Yugi Moto años, en la casa-tienda de su abuelo resfriado: **

Yugi: Abuelito, ¿cuándo te vayas al cielo me dejas tu casa? Yami: No, el abuelo me la dejará a mí, ¿verdad abuelo? Yugi: No seas malo, no vez que el abuelito esta mueribundo, no hay que pelear frente a él, cuando menos espérate a que se muera. Yami: No, yo no quiero esperar otros 10 minutos.

**Yugi Motou 5 años, haciendo la tarea:**

En su inocente lógica. ─El que vende helados = Heladero ─El que vende pan = Panadero ─El que vende carne = Carnero ─El que vende fruta = Frutero ─El que vende tinta = Tintero ─El que vende peces = Pesero

**Yami Motou 4 años:**

Su mamá lo vistió elegante para una fiesta, pantalón de vestir negro y camisa blanca, pero el niño se puso a dibujar con acuarelas y se manchó.─Oh-ooh, mamá se enojará… ya sé.─ El pequeño consiguió unas tijeras. ─Listo, le quite la mancha, mamá no se va a dar cuenta.

**Yugi Motou 5 años:**

Un día Yugi pregunto a su padre: ─ Papi, ¿Por qué le llevas el desayuno a la cama a mami?, ¿está enferma?... ─ No campeón, hoy es el día de las madres… ─Ahh, entonces los demás días son el día del padre.

**Yami y Yugi Moto años, consultorio del doctor:**

Los hermanitos discutían un asunto. Yami: Oiga doctor ¿Cuántos años tiene? Doctor:(jugando) Tengo 100. (Yami miró a Yugi) Yugi:(dirigiéndose a su abuelo) Abuelito ¡eso es más que 50! Yami: ¡GANAMOS! Dijiste que era de tu edad, abuelo. Yugi:(cantando) dinero, dinero… ¡PAGA! Jejeje

**Yami Motou 6 años:**

Su madre se maquillaba frente al espejo y Yami le pregunta: ─Mamá, ¿Por qué haces eso? ─Para estar más guapa.─ Responde la mujer.─Y esto mamá, ¿Cuándo hace efecto?

**Yami y Yugi Moto años, casa-tienda del abuelo:**

Yami entra corriendo a la habitación donde está el abuelo:

─Abuelo, abuelo, Yugi encendió la computadora. ─Déjalo hijo, que tu hermanito juegue un rato─ respondió ocupado el anciano. ─Está bien abuelo, pero como el fuego llegue a tu cuarto es tu problema. Yugi entra al cuarto lloriqueando y lleno de manchas de ceniza. ─Yami, papi dijo que podía encender la computadora, pero me la apagó.

**Yami y Yugi Moto años, luego de un juego de baloncesto:**

─Yugi, en esta vida hay que saber perder y ganar. ─Y empatar ¿también? ─ Agregó el pequeño.

**Yami y Yugi Moto años, cena en casa del abuelo:**

Los niños se negaban a comer la cena, entonces su abuelo los amenazó: Abuelo: Cómanse las verduras o llamaré al ogro. Los niños miraron al abuelo, luego al plato yrespondieron entre ellos. Yami: Llámalo abuelo… Yugi: … Él tampoco se lo va a comer.

**Yugi Motou 4 años, consultorio del médico**:

El menor de los hermanos había tenido fiebre, náuseas y toz, sus padres decidieron llevarlo al médico. Doctor:(después de revisarlo) Dime pequeño, ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta? Yugi: (tras pensar un poquito) Ay doctor, pues… últimamente, mi hermano.

**Yami y Yugi Moto años, saliendo de clases al final de la primera semana:**

Yami venia consolando a Yugi que no dejaba de gimotear, al verlo su madre pregunto qué había pasado y Yami con toda seriedad respondió ─ A la maestra de Yugi se le acabaron las palabras. Sorprendida preguntó porque decía eso y Yugi respondióllorando─ ¡POR QUE NOS GRITO!

**Revisión de la tarea de redacción de Yami Motou, 8 años:**

_Escribir oraciones con las palabras ya vistas en clase:_ Antropófago: "Mi primo es antropófago, pero es una carrera muy difícil" Atrio: "Los atrios nunca van a la iglesia" Profanación: "¿Has visto que rápida profanación tuvo la noticia?" Dinastía: "En el siglo XVIII se instaura la dinastía babilónica" Eléctrico: "Cicerón, como orador es magnífico y como filósofo, eléctrico" Vida: "Este poeta vivió su vida, hasta que murió en 1863"

**Yugi Motou 5 años, aeropuerto de Tokio:**

Después de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones, la señora Motou les compró a sus hijos unas espadas de pirata poco antes de tomar el avión. El vendedor le advirtió que no las llevara en el equipaje de mano para que no se las fueran a confiscar.─Mejor llévelas en la maleta─ le dijo. Ya en el aeropuerto, mientras registraban el equipaje un agente de la aerolínea les preguntó: ─ ¿Alguien le dio algún paquete sospechoso para llevarlo en el avión? Yugi respondió: ─ Sí, pero mami lo guardó en la maleta.

**Yugi Motou, 5 años: **

Por primera vez, había conseguido ponerse el zapato correcto en cada pie y como el abuelo le había hecho muchas bromas al respecto, Yugi estaba orgulloso de su hazaña. Yami: Felicidades Yugi, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Yugi: (sonriendo) Fue fácil, solo cruce las piernas.

**Yami Motou 13 años casa-tienda del abuelo, preparándose para una cita:**

─Oye abuelo, ¿me prestas tu corbata roja?─Preguntó Yami. ─Claro que si hijo, ¿pero desde cuando me pides permiso de usarla? ─Pues… desde que no la encuentro.

**Yugi Motou 7 años, vacaciones casa del abuelo:**

Era la primera vez que Yugi pasaba las vacaciones solo con su abuelo, una tarde lluviosa estaban sentados viendo dibujos animados en la televisión, de repente Yugi grita emocionado ─ ¡Aquí tu tele es fabulosa, abuelito! En la de mamá sólo se ven las novelas.

**Yami Motou 8 años, vacaciones con su madre:**

Yami quien se quedó en casa en vacaciones, le pregunto a su mamá ¿que era "infiel"? ─Si yo anduviera con un hombre que no fuera tu papá, sería infiel y si tu papá anduviera con una mujer que no fuera yo, el también sería infiel. ─No, mamá ─corrigió Yami después de pensar un rato─No sería infiel, sería hombre muerto ─finalizó con sonrisa altanera.

**Yami y Yugi Motou 13 y 12 años, patio de la escuela:**

Yami y su hermanito habían discutido desde que amaneció y tomaban cualquier oportunidad que salía para molestar al otro. Yugi: Siempre me fastidias Yami… a veces me pregunto si me habrán adoptado. Yami: (viendo la oportunidad) Claro que si… pero te devolvieron. Ambos rieron y así la pelea terminó.

**Yami y Yugi Motou 16 y 15 años, de paseo por las calles de Dominó:**

Los chicos venían platicando por la banqueta, cuando de pronto notaron que había cemento fresco, Yami intentaba convencer a Yugi de "dejar su huella para la posteridad", pero Yugi prefirió pasar por unos tablones que había ahí como puente, mientras Yami de lo más tranquilo pisaba el cemento; en ese momento salió el dueño del local y grito: ─ ¡Hey tú, quítate de ahí! ─ Yami quedo paralizado, pero Yugi sonriente dijo: ─ Como guste ─ luego pegó un salto desde el tablón salpicando a Yami y al tendero aprovechando para huir de ahí con su hermano, varias calles después, Yami le pregunto: ─ ¿Pero cómo? Yugi, tú eres demasiado amable como para hacer algo así ─ el menor que solo lo miraba sonriente respondió: ─ Yo solo hice lo que el señor me dijo ─Yami lo miró boquiabierto, la faceta traviesa de Yugi era vista pocas veces y esta era una de ellas ─No… ya, en serio Yugi, ¿Por qué? ─ El menor se rió ─ Porque tú me lo pediste… tu querías "que dejáramos nuestra huella" ¿no?, Yo solo buscaba un buen pretexto para hacerlo ─ Yami soltó una carcajada ─ Aibou, eres genial… en definitiva, eres el mejor hermanito que pudiera tener.─ ambos reían ─ Y tú, hermano, eres la mejor de las malas influencias, en serio.

**FIN.**

El final fue basado en un hecho real, a que buenos tiempos aquellos…

_Sekhmet: no fue hace mucho… qué más da, nos leemos pronto._

Si, Ja-ne, hasta la próxima… Por cierto "Aibou" significa compañero.


End file.
